Struck By Reality
by HappyKatcha
Summary: The moment Duo fell in love with her was the moment he realized there was no turning back.


  
Struck By Reality  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, the title is corny, I know. But anyways! This story came to me somehow... probably when I was reading stories, like so many other stories! Heh... I hope you enjoy this little story. It's only one chapter long, a nice little ficlet! R+R! (Read some of my other stories, if it so appeals you)  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, so I tried to steal them. But they took them back! It's not like my new house is that bad... *behind bars* If only I said I didn't own them! Maybe I can fix it now... I don't own them!  
  
Dedication: To all the nachos, cheese and salsa that I have consumed!  
  
-----------------------  
Struck By Reality  
-----------------------  
  
Duo watched her through the dusty window. She stood outside, in the warm air, negotiating a price with a taller man. Hilde Schbeiker was a genius at negotiating. That's why Duo always sent her out, instead of him. She could fight a war with her voice.  
  
The artificial sun of L2 shone down and reflected off his brilliant black hair. With every move, it glimmered and sparkled. Her mouth moved perfectly, pink lips sculpting each word. The clothes that covered her wonderful, petite figure clung to her every curve. Even if they weren't meant to compliment her figure. They did the trick.  
  
Duo didn't know why he suddenly felt like this. She had been his business partner for the past few years and never this feeling inside had arisen. But for the last few days, this unfamiliar feeling which he hadn't felt for so long had come back to him. And it scared him.  
  
The braided man sipped his coffee, with extra sugar, watching Hilde. He couldn't break his eyes away for some reason this time. She was just so appealing to his indigo eyes. Was she even aware of how she made him feel?  
  
Hilde shook the mans hand firmly, with a smile that could charm a whole army. She exchanged a few words with him happily, and they headed into the building. Out in the front, Duo heard her starting to get the payment for whatever the burly man hand purchased. Her soft but loud voice echoed into the back room where Duo drank his coffee, and should have been working on some paperwork. Paperwork for the scrap yard or the Preventers, his second job.  
  
Hilde shook the mans hand and called for Duo. But the braided man stood there, listening to her voice, and sipping his coffee.  
  
Hilde came to the door, arms crossed across her chest. Duo blinked, then snapped out of it, shaing his head.  
  
Uh, yeah?   
  
We have a customer who needs help putting stuff in his truck. Hilde informed, leaning against the doorjam. What's wrong?  
  
Nothing, I was just thinking. Duo put down his coffee and started towards her. Hilde watched him, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Thinking bout what? She asked, like any other person would. Her business partner and best friend shook his head, braid swinging.  
  
It isn't important. Duo smiled at her quickly. Good deal? He walked past her into the front. Through the window he could see the man backing up his pickup truck closer to whatever her was getting.  
  
Very good deal. Hilde smiled back and pushed off the wall, following her friend. Duo looked over his shoulder.  
  
Great, we can celebrate today with some champagne.  
  
Yep. Now get out there. She pushed on his shoulder. Duo's smile stuck as he trotted outside.  
  
Looking back through the window, the feelings came flooding back. Hilde stood behind the desk, answering a phone call. She rested the phone on her shoulder, and started to write down some information. Duo thought that she looked heavenly, like an angel out of the middle of the war. These feelings kept coming back, and he didn't know how to deal with them. Hopefully he'd find that out soon.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Hilde grinned as Duo popped open the champagne bottle and foam fizzed out. Soon as it settled enough, Duo poured the bubbly liquid into Hilde's awaiting cup, then adding some to his empty cup.  
  
Just a bit of the old bubbly to spice up the party. Duo said with a fake british accent. He raised his glass and met Hilde's with a quiet clink'.  
  
To one of our biggest sales yet. Hilde announced. Duo grinned.  
  
To a whole wad of cold, hard cash! He sipped some of his champagne. Hilde giggled at his exclamation and drank out of her cup. You're great at negotiating for more money, Hilde. You should be a lawyer.  
  
She smiled at him. I'm not that good.   
  
No, really, you are. You could negotiate the eyes off a deaf person! Duo exclaimed. Hilde laughed. Her laugh was music to his ears, it was so heavenly. He gazed at her.  
  
Hilde blushed a bit and looked away.  
  
He hadn't even realized he was gazing at her. But her beautiful blue eyes were mesmerizing. He couldn't pull away.  
  
You're... staring... She told him. The man in front of her shook his head and looked down at his drink. If she looked closely, Hilde could see a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
I'm sorry. I'm really spacing these days. Duo answered. Hilde nodded.  
  
No, it's alright. She drank the rest of her drink. I'm a bit tired... I think I'm just going to go to bed. Ok?  
  
Ok. You need your sleep. Duo said. Hilde nodded and stood up.  
  
She head out, up the stairs of the house they shared.   
  
Duo watched her leave. He sighed and looked down at his unfinished drink. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just let this feeling go? It's not like he could love her more than a friend. She was his friend, his business partner. Nothing more. There couldn't be anything more.  
  
But there was. And he knew it. Soon enough, he would be so plagued by this feeling he wouldn't be able to live. He had to let it out. But only when he was sure that it was the right time. And she could return the feeling too.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Duo lay sprawled on his bed, shirtless, lying in boxers. His braid hung over the edge of the bed, with his arm. His mouth hung open and he drooled on his pillow. The room was dark, and the man was sleeping soundly.  
  
His mind was free of dreams. He had hoped he wouldn't be dreaming right before he went to sleep, because for the last few days all he had thought about was Hilde. The girl who most likely was sleeping soundly just down the hall. This night he was free of dreams of the girl who was disturbing he's thoughts.  
  
Duo's door creaked open slowly. The braided boy lay still on his bed. A person stuck their head through the opening and peeked in, trying to locate Duo in the darkness. The person opened the door more and slipped in quietly, stealthily. They tiptoed to the bed and knelt down. The floor creaked a bit, and Duo slept on.  
  
The person whispered near his face. The voice was groggy, like the person had been crying. Duo, wake up.  
  
Duo made a face and moved a bit. He groaned quietly.  
  
Duo, wake up. Please. The person pushed on his shoulder softly. Duo cracked open one eye.  
  
He murmured. The person nodded. Duo rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. What's wrong, babe?  
  
I had another nightmare. She whispered through the dark, wiping her eyes. She sniffled.  
  
Hilde had come to Duo's room often for comfort. Ever since the war, she had terrible nightmares. Of her family, of killing, of dying and sadness. The nightmares were never very comforting. The first time she had come to his room was in the first year they were living together. That dream was horrible. After that, she sought out the comfort of the stronger, taller and warm man.  
  
Duo sat up. Aw, come here. He pulled her into a hug. Hilde went and sat next to him on the bed, burying her face into his shoulder. She breathed in his scent. Smelled like soap and laundry detergent.  
  
It was horrible this time, Duo. You wouldn't know.   
  
Tell me, then. Duo rubbed her back. The close contact was so wonderful for him, he just loved hugging her body.  
  
Hilde nodded and proceeded to tell the dream in detail. But Duo didn't care how long it took. All mattered was that they were together, him holding her in his safe arms. He didn't want to let her go, ever.  
  
And that's when I woke up. Hilde finished her long story. Duo rocked her back and forth a bit.  
  
You think you wanna sleep on it? Duo suggested. Hilde thought and nodded against his shoulder. Duo nodded too and slowly lay back on the bed, still holding her close. She didn't reject the offer and lay down beside him.  
  
Soon, Hilde was back to sleep. Duo lay with his eyes open, holding the woman he loved close. There couldn't be a better place to be than laying in this bed with her. Even if she was asleep. That night, Duo decided he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell her. Even if she didn't return the feeling.  
  


* * * * *  


  
Duo, what's wrong? You've been nervous all night. Hilde looked up from her book. Duo stared down at his hands, having not even looked at the television at all. He shook his head.  
  
Nothing... nothing at all. Duo answered. Hilde put down her book and looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
Something's up. Now spill it, Duo Maxwell. I hate to see you like this. You're so... mellow, it's scary.   
  
It's just that... I have to... tell you something. Duo looked up at her. They locked eyes, and Hilde could tell nothing behind his mask. What was he hiding?  
  
Ok, go ahead. Hilde folded her hands on her lap and turned towards him fully. Duo took a deep breath and averted his eyes, he couldn't do that looking at her.  
  
It's just that... lately... I've been thinking... Duo began the best way he could. Hilde nodded and waited for him to continue. And... I've been... I dunno, it's kinda weird. I've been feeling something I've never felt before.  
  
Are you sick or something? Hilde put on a face of worry. Duo shook his head and looked down at his lap.  
  
No, I'm fine. But... ugh, I don't know how to say this! Duo slammed his head on the back of the couch.   
  
My mother used to say the best way to say something difficult is to blurt it out and get it done with. Hilde suggested. Duo moved his eyes to her.  
  
Blurt it out? That easy?  
  
Yeah! Come on, it won't be that hard. Hilde smiled at him.  
  
Ok... if you say so... He looked forward, away from her, taking a deep breath. Hilde, I think I've fallen in love with you. Duo looked at her.  
  
Her smile slowly faded. She stared at him, too stunned to talk. Duo gave her a weak smile. He didn't really expect this sort of reaction. He didn't know what sort of reaction he was expecting... But this was probably not what he was thinking.  
  
The silence was unbearable. He didn't know if he could handle it anymore.  
  
Duo started. Hilde opened her mouth, then shut it. She repeated the action 2 more times. Then finally she spoke.  
  
I need to... go... somewhere to think. Hilde stood up abruptedly and walked quickly away. Duo watched her go, smile fading slowly like hers. He had just ruined his friendship, he knew it.  
  


* * * * *   
  


Duo lay on his back, on the small single bed. His hands were behind his back, and he stared up at the dark ceiling which was invisible to him. He had been lying there since the time he woke up. Not being able to fall back asleep, because Hilde was on his mind. And she wouldn't go away.  
  
What he had done was so stupid, he thought. She hated him, probably, she hated him so much. He had confessed his love and she hated him. Maybe she was just living there because it was cheap. To make fun of Duo, who was madly in love with her. Duo wanted to laugh, but he just couldn't get it out. Laughing would just be too painful.  
  
The door creaked as it was pushed open slowly. Duo thought it was just the wind, or death coming to take him from his miserable state. He noted, if he survived, that he'd need to oil those hinges. A head poked through the opening. Duo pretended to be asleep.  
  
Hilde walked to the bed. I know you're awake. I need to talk to you.  
  
Duo still pretended to be asleep. Hilde sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
Well, I'm still gonna talk to you, because I know you can hear me. Hilde took a deep breath. What I did earlier was stupid. I shouldn't have just left you sitting there, without an answer. But I didn't really understand my own feelings, I guess I was running from them.  
  
Duo listened to her quiet, kind voice whispering through the warm air.   
  
But now that I thought, and believe me I thought for such a long time, I think I have a little confession on my own. She placed a little smile on her face and played with part of the blanket. I was running from my feelings, because I was afraid that it wasn't true. That I was lying to myself. But now I know. She looked at him. I love you too.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and blinked. He looked at her then sat up quickly. Hilde looked at him in surprise. Duo grinned at her.  
  
I knew it! Duo laughed and hugged her. Hilde laughed also and hugged him back. Suddenly, Duo pulled back and kissed her.  
  
Simple as that. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her sweetly. No tongue, like his usual kiss. Just a sweet, soft, kind kiss. Hilde was surprised at first, but she soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Duo's arms hugged her petite waist and they shared their first magical kiss.  
  
That night, the two young people fell asleep together. They hugged each other closely for the whole night. They were in love, and it couldn't get any better.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
How'd you like it? Give me your feedback! Just press the button below...  



End file.
